Doraemon
Personality Dora is a boisterous, exuberant and unorthodox tomboy. Though she responds best to competition and is not afraid to ask for assistance, Dora is relatively naive, simple and can even forget some concepts that she herself noted earlier if she is too emotional, but she is an intelligent girl and can grasp things quickly. Dora is aware of her faults and weaknesses, and admits she acts strong to mask her frustration about them. Despite her naivety, Dora can be quite observant, picking up on things others miss and retaining information casually gathered through conversation. Backstory Lieutenant Jorge Montenegro used to be a young officer who took pride in his rank and uniform. He was the field commanding officer of the Delta scout company which had undertaken many successful missions under his leadership. His success brought him fame and fortune and made him one of the most decorated officers in the survey corps. But with the increasing prestige, arrogance crept inside his soul and with the riches, greed started corrupt his mind. His colleagues who looked up to him as an exemplary officer now snitched at his vile presence. In the face of much resistance, he was still promoted to become the Commander of ‘Destiny’, the survey flotilla which was supposed to make a long term voyage to a far away planetoid. The mission was supposed to take a minimum of one year with nine months of traveling and three months of survey. The forty year old Commander Montenegro was eyeing two things with this mission- another promotion and the intelligent and beautiful Medical officer, Dr. Sasha Fernandes. The commander was enamoured by her beauty and felt like he was going mad for her. After a month of successful take off, Jorge finally decided to make his move. He invited Dr. Fernandes for dinner with him, but the Doctor was busy tending to a few crew members and politely declined his offer. This enraged the Commander so much that the same rest hour, he poisoned those crew members, loaded their bodies in a disposal shuttle and ejected them out of the ship. Truly, the woman was driving Jorge insane. The next few days the doctor kept refuting to the Commander’s proposals stating one reason or another while the latter kept disposing the distractions one by one. The disappearances and the problems that arose due to Jorge’s maniacal quest of love soon invoked the suspicions of the doctor so she decided to accept the Commander’s dinner invitation one fine hour. A terrible mistake….. To have rejected him for so long. She dressed up pretty for the dinner, installing a micro-spycam on her diamond necklace. It was very quiet...eerily quiet. As Sasha left her room, she could not find a single soul in her sight. An air of gloom seemed to be filling the huge aisle of the ship.(edited) From the moment she came in the vision of Commander Montenegro, she felt uncomfortable. The music that played in the room reminded her of the church. Everything that Jorge did, made Sasha want to scream for help… but to her terror and awe, the Commander himself confessed his love and the crimes that he had committed on the ship. Her eyes grew wider than ever before. There was no point in calling for help. Nobody would come. The Commander gave a devilish smile as he got up and walked over to a podium and pulled out Rev. Harvard, the resident priest of the flotilla. The poor old man was in tears as Jorge undid the cloth around the priest’s wrist and face. And forced him to officiate his marriage with Sasha. The Doctor immediately stood up, ready to leave, run for her life but she was too late. As soon as she turned, she could feel something slither around her neck and tighten around her slowly, choking her. No sooner she blacked out. Upon waking up, she found herself inside a spacepod, heading back to Prometheus. Her necklace was intact. As soon as she landed, she reported to the officials about the nefarious Commander along with the video evidence. Another scout party was sent to arrest the ex-Commander of ‘Destiny’. The man was found in a fit of rage apprehended and brought back to Prometheus. He was faced Court Martial and was ordered to be executed for betrayal, and mass homicide, killing 199 of his 200 crew members, forced marriage and marital rape. Sasha realised she was pregnant with Jorge’s daughter and decided to keep the child. And so was born Nymphadora, on the backseat of a surveyship in which Sasha was working. She grew up in the Montenegro hall, which actually the entire top floor of a building in Hamilton Residential Complex. Where she learned about her sensitivity to magic just like her father and would often read his journal and books on magic to familiarise herself with spells. Her dead father’s infamy had often brought snarky remarks upon her which would hurt her deep inside, but she would remain strong and cheerful, just like her mother had brought her up. Resources Pocket money, the commander’s fortune. Equipment / Weaponry Satchel containing stationary, pepper spray, a phone and an advanced swiss knife Specializations Smart, agile, sexy Power Magus Source: Inheritor Trechos *Activation: 1 turn, can hold for another turn after activation before unleashing *Effect: Sprint at 17m/s for 1 turn, Can negate damage upto 15kN while sprinting *Cooldown: 3 turns Secondary Source of Power: Elastikos *Activation: Instantaneous *Effect: Extend or stretch any body part upto 10 metres for 3 turns; limb extension speed 20m/s, additional hit damage- 10kN *Cooldown: 2 turns Tertiary Source of Power: Megethos *Activation: Instantaneous *Effect: Opens a pocket 4x4 metre dimension within 2 seconds of activation; everything other than the user can go in as long as it fit inside. Living beings cannot enter or survive inside it. *The size of the opening is about 4 feet. *Cooldown: None